Antes do Pôr do Sol
by lilybraun
Summary: Quando um mísero momento de felicidade faz toda uma guerra valer a pena. Um momento perdido de EoP.


**ANTES DO PÔR DO SOL**

"_Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?"_

_Forever Young – Youth Group._

O sol de final de primavera aquecia os amplos jardins de Hogwarts. A luz amarelada de uma tarde que estava quase no final parecia misturar-se com o cheiro verde que emanava da Floresta Proibida e formavam, juntos, um clima quase palpável de tranquilidade sobre os terrenos da escola, que tornava impossível para qualquer um que contemplasse aquele quadro não se sentir contagiado com tal serenidade.

Harry e Ginny haviam passado toda a tarde ali, sentados à beira do lago, sob a sombra de uma das antiqüíssimas árvores do local. Era uma das primeiras vezes, desde a noite em que a Grifinória havia ganhado a Copa das Casas, em que eles conseguiam ficar sozinhos – graças à perspicácia de Hermione, que, com um sorrisinho maroto, arrastou Rony para a Sala Comunal depois do almoço, a fim de mostrar-lhe os novos planos que queria colocar em ação na FALE:

- Mas, Mione, você é a presidente e sempre está certa. Além disso, sabe que eu não vou dar nenhuma idéia útil... E, mesmo se desse, você não ia usar – Rony tentou reagir, enfiando a colher em mais um pedaço de pudim de passas e caramelo.

- Não me interessa. Eu quero que você veja minhas anotações, Ronald – ela retrucou, puxando Rony pelo braço e levando-o com colher e tudo para fora do Salão Comunal.

Ginny, vendo a chance de ficar um pouco a sós com o namorado, longe dos olhares censuradores do irmão, levantou-se também e, sussurrando um apressado _"vamos, antes que aquele glutão venha buscar mais um pedaço de pudim"_, saiu do salão com Harry.

A garota agora estava sentada entre as pernas de Harry, que estava encostado em uma árvore. Ele não se sentia bem assim há tempos, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de remorso por estar ocupando uma das raras tardes livres de Ginny, que ela deveria estar perdendo estudando para os seus Níveis Ordinários em Magia.

- Você não deveria estar estudando para os NOM's?

- Por que? Você quer que eu vá? – retorquiu ela, com um leve tom de provocação na voz.

- Ah, não. É claro que não – ele respondeu, sentindo as bochechas corarem – Só não quero te atrapalhar... Eu lembro muito bem de quando Fred e Jorge não conseguiram tantos NOM's quanto a sua mãe esperava. Ela passou o verão inteiro zangada com eles, não quero que ela fique brava com você também.

Ginny olhou nos olhos dele e respondeu, sorrindo:

- Você nunca me atrapalha. E eu estou estudando nesse exato momento – a garota apontou a varinha para uma pequena folha que acabara de cair da árvore sob a qual estavam sentados, e transformou-a em uma borboletinha multicolorida – Transfiguração.

Harry riu. Era verdade. A menina havia passado a tarde toda transformando folhas e gravetos em borboletas, louva-deus e joaninhas, todos muito coloridos, que logo depois ela transfigurava novamente à forma oriGinnyl.

- Eu nunca fui muito bom em Transfiguração, sabe. É sempre a Mione quem tem que me ensinar tudo antes das provas.

- Mas você conseguiu o NOM. E é muito melhor do que qualquer outro aluno da escola em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – havia um quê de admiração carinhosa na voz de Ginny, e Harry sentiu o peito inflar de orgulho por causar a admiração da garota – E é um excelente professor. Conseguiu até me ensinar a fazer um Patrono decente, e olha que eu nunca tinha conseguido fazer nem uma mísera fumacinha sair da ponta da varinha.

- É, mas aquela sua azaração do bicho-papão é muito melhor do que a minha, meu feitiço-escudo quase rachou quando você me azarou na AD, e olha que eu estava pronto quando você me atacou... Eu tenho pena de qualquer Comensal da Morte que passe perto de você, Gin.

Harry disse tudo isso muito rápido e sério, e ela não conseguiu reprimir uma gostosa gargalhada. Entretanto, se calou logo. O garoto enterrou o nariz nos cabelos da namorada e fechou os olhos – cabelos tão macios, tão sedosos, tão perfumados, ele tinha certeza de já ter sentido aquele cheiro em outro lugar, talvez na sala de Slughorn, ou em algum lugar no último verão...

- Harry – ela disse baixinho, encarando-o, os olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação e intensidade -, você acha que as coisas vão chegar ao ponto em que estiveram da última vez?

- Depende. Quais coisas?

Ginny estava muito séria. Como era bonita quando ficava assim, com o cenho franzido, mordendo levemente os lábios, pensou Harry.

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Você acha que haverá guerra? Que as coisas vão ser ruins como antes? Que muitas pessoas irão... irão morrer?

Harry sentiu o estômago congelar e despencar dentro da barriga. Não havia nem lembrado de Voldemort e de tudo de ruim que estava associado ao nome dele naquela tarde: parecia-lhe infame pensar em coisas que não fossem belas e mornas – como aquela tarde tão maravilhosa, como Ginny – quando estava tão feliz. Ele se sentiu perdido. Não queria mentir, mas também não queria preocupá-la. Se ela fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele simplesmente desconversaria, mudaria de assunto ou tentaria acalmá-la. Mas não podia fazer isso com ela. Depois de uma longa pausa, respondeu:

- Eu não sei. Eu não acho que ele vá simplesmente sumir, ou que não teremos que lutar, mas não quero acreditar que as coisas serão como antes. Não quero acreditar.

Ficaram ambos calados por um bom tempo. Ginny apertava a mão de Harry em sua pequena mão com força, quase machucando-o, não querendo sequer considerar qualquer possibilidade de que pudesse existir algo forte o bastante para tirá-lo dela. Harry mal conseguiu pensar por alguns minutos – todos os pensamentos se misturavam dentro dele. De repente, como se acordasse de um transe, ele se deu conta de que a menina apertava a sua mão, e não pôde deixar de notar que os olhos dela brilhavam, cheios de lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui. Não posso prometer que tudo vai ser perfeito, mas juro que vou fazer tudo o que puder para que as coisas não sejam como foram da última vez. Quero te proteger, quero te ver feliz. Vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para que nada mude. Para que você não sofra.

Harry olhou o horizonte, com a cabeça cheia e o coração pesado. O sol se punha agora, e o céu havia se tornado tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de sua namorada. Não, ele não deixaria nada acontecer. Nem com ela, nem com seus amigos, nem ninguém. Faria qualquer sacrifício para mantê-los seguros. Daria sua própria vida para que aquelas pessoas que ele tanto amava pudessem ser felizes. Mas, por enquanto, tudo o que ele podia fazer era suspirar, torcer pelo melhor e abraçar sua namorada pela última vez naquela tarde que já se tornava noite.

* * *

oiii gente! estou repostando essa fic, com algumas alteraçõezinhas - nada no enredo, só alterações pra melhorar o vocabulário e a compreensão :)

espero que vocês gostem!

Beijos

Lily B.


End file.
